Next to me
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Sé que no es fácil, pero haré que valga la pena. [Reylo Songfic] [Post TROS]


**DISCLAIMER: **Star Wars y sus personaje sno me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Lucas Film y Disney.

**Recuerden que esto es un songfic y es importante escuchar la canción mientras leen para darle el contexto.**

* * *

**_Next To Me_**

_Imagine Dragons_

_Something about the way  
That you walked into my living room  
Casually and confident  
Looking at the mess I am  
But still you, still you want me_

En este momento de crisis encuentro los delicados y cálidos brazos de Rey alrededor de mí. Su abrazo tiene efecto tranquilizador en todo mi cuerpo. Me contagia su paz, su fuerza y determinación y amo que ella quiere esperar a que resuelva la maraña de persona que soy y que no le importan las dudas que tengo.

_Stress lines and cigarettes  
Politics and deficits  
Late bills and overages  
Screaming and hollering  
But still you, still you want me_

Las personas me miran y me huyen, otros me señalan y me maldicen, algunos quieren matarme y me desean lo peor… y aún después de todo eso ella cree en mí y en que puedo lograrlo. Pese a todos y todo aun quiere compartir su vida conmigo.

_Oh, I always let you down  
You're shattered on the ground  
But still I find you there  
Next to me  
_

Y trato y caigo y me levanto por mí y por ella. Sé bien que no es nada fácil verme como estoy, lidiar conmigo y ofrecerme su amor a la vez y luego tomar lo poco que ahora puedo ofrecerle. No es fácil quedarse a mi lado…

_And oh, stupid things I do  
I'm far from good, it's true  
But still I find you  
Next to me_

Estoy tan lastimado por todo lo que yo mismo provoqué que a veces dudo de la luz que hay en mí, pero cuando eso sucede encuentro su hermosa sonrisa que me recuerda que la he elegido y que puedo hacerlo porque quiero ser la mejor versión de mí, para ella.

_There's something about the way  
That you always see the pretty view  
Overlook the blooded mess  
Always looking effortless  
And still you, still you want me_

Cuando llegan las horas difíciles Rey siempre me dice que pasará, que podré, que tenga paciencia y que el tiempo se encargará de todo. Amo como me anima, amo que me ame y que me quiera cuidar.

_I got no innocence  
Faith ain't no privilege  
I am a deck of cards  
Vice or a game of hearts  
And still you, still you want me_

Estoy marcado por mi pasado y me declaro culpable, pero ella hace que cada día quiera luchar para compensarlo, para probarme que sí la merezco y que puedo amarla. Todo es un desastre, pero ella aún apuesta por mí.

_Oh, I always let you down  
You're shattered on the ground  
But still I find you there  
Next to me_

Y trato y caigo y me levanto una y otra vez. Su paciencia se agota por momentos y la mía también, pero después descubrimos que no hay otra forma de vivir que no sea estando juntos y que lo queremos así…

_And oh, stupid things I do  
I'm far from good, it's true  
But still I find you  
Next to me_

Estoy tan lastimado por mis propias decisiones que a veces siento que la luz se esfuma…. Y aun cuando eso pasa puedo encontrarla, sentada en silencio, ahí está ella junto a mí.

_So thank you for taking a chance on me  
I know it isn't easy  
But I hope to be worth it_

Por todo eso le agradezco a ella y a la vida por esta segunda oportunidad. Sé que soy difícil… pero prometo que haré que valga la pena.

_So thank you for taking a chance on me  
I know it isn't easy  
But I hope to be worth it_

Por eso, quiero hacerla feliz y compensarle todo el amor que me demuestra. Sé que no es nada fácil… pero juro que haré que valga la pena.

_Oh, I always let you down  
-I always let you down-  
You're shattered on the ground  
-Shattered on the ground-  
But still I find you there  
Next to me_

Y trataré y me caeré y me levantaré de nuevo. Dudaré y me romperé y volveré a juntarme. Y su amor me alcanzará y volveré a elegirla para darle mi vida en todos mis intentos de ser mejor.

_And oh, stupid things I do  
-Stupid things I do-  
I'm far from good, it's true  
But still I find you  
Next to me  
-Next to me-_

Y trataré y seguro me caeré y me levantaré de nuevo… pero ya no temeré y lo enfrentaré y me daré tiempo… todo saldrá bien porque sé que ahí estará ella sonriéndome y alentándome, amándome, mejorándome… ahí estará ella junto a mi…

* * *

En un universo alternativo (y en mi corazón) él sobrevivió y ambos eligieron hacer su vida juntos, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil. Sanar sus vidas, sanar la vida de Ben y dejar morir el pasado, reconocer sus errores, perdonarse... todo ello constituye el acto mas valiente y el más difícil de todos. Es una lucha diaria contra los fantasmas que van desapareciendo pues todo requiere tiempo. Ben podrá tener dudas e incluso temor, pero tiene a Rey que nunca se rinde con él, y entonces de esa forma lo tiene todo.

Es lo que pienso y deseo para esta pareja o hubiera deseado, pero en mis fics es lo que deseo, que sean felices, que vivan ambos para disfrutar su amor, para ayudar a sanarse, para acompañarse...

Next to me es una canción que AMO muchísimo, creo que conozco el significado de querer ser mejor y darlo todo por ese alguien y sentirte agradecido de que esa persona crea en ti pase lo que pase y esté a tu lado. Así que una vez más como en los otros song fics cuando escucho esta canción automáticamente me viene Rey y Ben a la mente y esa lucha que tendrían ambos por comenzar a construir una vida normal, que para nada sería normal tratándose de ellos pero que están dispuestos a descubrir y a vivir. Me gusta pensar en ellos dos como eso, esforzándose día a día para sobreponerse a todo lo que pasaron, tanto por separado ambos en sus soledades y con sus demonios, y juntos, envueltos entre aquella lucha del bien y el mal.

La inspiración con esta pareja está a lo que da y tengo muuuuuuuuuuchas mas ideas que voy a ir plasmando poco a poco. Amo profundamente a Ben y a Rey, juntos y por separado, siempre los voy a llevar en mi corazón y espero poder seguir escribiendo de ellos.

Gracias por leer todas mis ideas locas.

**Princesa Saiyajin.**

ANUNCIO: Acabo de crear una página dedicada a fanfics Reylo en español! FB: Reylo Fanfickers en Español y Twitter: ReyloFanfickers si eres escritor o quieres recomendar algún fic que sigas en esta plataforma o en otra, irémos agregando para hacer un archivo y apoyar a nuestro Fandom en español!


End file.
